Le journal de Severus Rogue
by FuTen
Summary: En fait le résulé de l'histoire serait le titre...Rogue se confit dans un journal sans trop savoir pourquoi, plusieurs inquiétudes et peur dont il fera part sans vraiment le vouloir...(gniarf gniarf gniarf)


Le journal de Severus Rogue  
  
12 décembre  
  
En ce moment, à cette heure, à cette seconde, je me trouve sous un arbre de Poudlard à exprimer mes émotions, mes sentiments, dans les moindres détails à un morceau de papier. Je me sens stupide, mais pourtant j'en ai besoin.  
  
Il fait froid, normal vu que nous sommes en hiver, et qu'il neige. A chacun de mes mouvements, la neige crisse silencieusement sous moi, et me laisse à ma médiation. Je ne suis plus tout à fait moi-même ces temps ci, et pour preuve je tiens un journal intime.  
  
Voldemort a repris de l'activité et, en ce moment même, je ressens la marque me brûler, je la sens comme si elle m'appelait. Elle me pourrit de l'intérieur, me détruit un peu plus chaque jours. Comment ai-je pus commettre l'erreur de m'allier à ce monstre ? Cette marque, noire, est la preuve de longues années de dévouement, de cruauté, de soumission, c'est la preuve que mon âme est infâme! Je ne sais pas ce qui à bien put se passer dans ma tête pour que mon caractère se rétracte à un mur froid et à la cruauté.  
  
Ce soir, je le retrouve pour l'espionner encore une fois, mais aujourd'hui j'éprouve de la peur! Il se pourrait qu'il sache qui je suis devenu. S'il me remet au défit de tuer, sous la lueur d'un moindre doute que je pourrais laisser transparaître malgré mes longues années de maîtrise d'émotions, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Peut-être essayerais-je de le détruire ?Stupide non ? Mais je pense bien que ça soit le première chose que je tenterai de faire. Il y a toujours cet instinct de survie qui nous suit où que l'on soit. Il peut nous conduire à faire des actes stupides, douloureux ou même mortels, mais il est toujours présent, quoi que l'on fasse ou que l'on soit! Moi il me suit depuis que je lutte contre Voldemort, avant, je n'étais qu'une coquille vide d'émotion, de moindres soucis, seulement de la chair, des os et du sang.  
  
Je me rappelle encore de cette gamine, ma première victime. Rien ne m'avait procuré plus de joie que de voir la peur dans ses yeux clairs. Elle n'avait pas bougé, figée sur place par la peur, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Je pouvais voir ma silhouette menaçante dans ses deux yeux brillant dans la nuit. Elle avait pleuré, supplié, prié, mais rien n'y avait fait. J'étais resté de marbre. Ah ! Que Dieu me protège et me délivre des griffes de l'Achidémon ! A peine l'écho de ma voix ayant prononcé les mots interdits, les mots qui hantent mon âme, se répercutant dans mes rêves, mes pensées, le son sourd de la masse de son corps retentissant dans la pièce sombre.  
  
Ce soir je le revois. J'essaie de me graver cette idée dans la tête, pour me convaincre que ça va vraiment arriver. C'est comme un rêve, une pensée flou, dont je me débarrasserai lors de mon retour à la lucidité.  
  
Ce soir je revois le " maître ".  
  
Dumbledore ne sait rien de mon inquiétude, il en a déjà bien assez à lui seul, je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal.  
  
Je viens de me relever et je suis pris de vertige.  
  
Je suis seul avec moi-même ce soir, face au maître destructeur!  
  
  
  
13 décembre  
  
Voldemort nous a ordonné de faire ce que je redoutais le plus, il nous a donné à chacun un nom, une adresse, un âge. J'avais la jeune Lyne, 10 ans, prête à tout, même à mourir. Je ne voulais pas la tuer, je vous en supplie, croyez-moi ! Paix à son âme, et je vous assure que ce n'est pas une simple formule, je le pense vraiment, et pourtant je suis la cause de cette mort.  
  
Après le faisceau vert de lumière éblouissante, je me suis approché d'elle et lui avais frictionné ses petites mains du mieux que je pouvais malgré que mes membres soient un peu engourdis par le froid, mais elle était morte, par MA faute! Mais seulement, à ce moment là , je ne savais pas que je n'étais plus seul, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait deux autres mangemort dévoués et fier, je ne savais pas que Lucius et Crabb regardaient mais fait et gestes! Chacun d'eux m'avait attrapé un bras et m'avait traîné ainsi jusqu'au " maître ", loin de la fillette qui avait perdu ses couleurs, où, à présent trainait la marque des ténèbres.  
  
Ils m'avaient jeté aux pieds de Voldemort et m'avait appelé traître. J'étais à genoux dans un piteux état et me retrouvais bientôt face contre terre sous la pression du pied du monstre. " Doloris " avais-je seulement entendu avant de me retrouver secoué par de violents spasmes mais je ne n'avais pas crié. La douleur était fulgurante, et pourtant je n'étais pas tombé dans les pommes, je luttais.  
  
Maintenant je suis de retour au château par je ne sais quel miracle, toujours sous l'arbre du parc enneigé. Je tremble nerveusement en me remémorant cette soirée et la douleur que l'on m'avait infligé, mais surtout pour la douleur que JE m'étais donné en retirant la vie!  
  
La marque me brûle intensément, je dois arrêter d'écrire et pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher, suis-je suicidaire ? Mon bras rougis, la douleur devient fulgurante et je me mords la lèvre pour m'empêcher de hurler. Mon visage doit toujours avoir la même expression, et cela me réconforte de savoir que personne ne peut voir ce que je ressens en ce moment.  
  
Je ne supporte plus la douleur, c'est comme ci un me marqué au fer rouge. C'est tout juste si je ne sens pas l'odeur du bacon trop cuit, j'ai mal je dois fuir et pourtant je suis comme retenu contre ce chêne. Je me lève et les nausées reprennent le dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais ça devient assez fréquent, et même inquiétant. Je perds la mémoire, je ne sais plus si je suis allais dans le château hier, si j'ai été parler à Dumbledore, si j'ai vu les autres professeurs, je ne sais plus rien, juste ce qui c'est passé avant ce soir.  
  
14 décembre  
  
Toujours le même vide, les trous de mémoire se répètent, et cela m'inquiète au plus haut point. Je ne sais pas où j'ai bien pu passer la nuit, je ne sais plus, je ne sais rien! Je n'éprouve pas encore le besoin de manger, donc je ne me rendrais pas au repas dans la grande salle aujourd'hui. Il doit être midi passé, je n'en sais trop rien, mais je viens de me lever ou non, ce serait plutôt une sorte de transe, c'est la seule définition que je trouve à mon sommeil depuis avant hier.  
  
Ce sont les vacances et presque aucun élève n'est resté cloîtré au château, mis à par le " célèbre " Potter et sa bande. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils mijotent encore, toujours à mettre leurs vies en péril sans se soucier de l'impact que cela pourrais avoir sur le monde. Nous serions tous vulnérables et il n'y aurait plus d'espoir.  
  
Je ne veux pas rester toute ma vie cachée de Voldemort, et Potter n'en a que faire. Je le hais, je me hais!  
  
La marque continue de me brûler, jamais la même intensité, mais toujours par pics violents. Aujourd'hui je la sens m'appeler, m'attirer et pourtant je lutte, mais ils sont là, je le sens, ils sont tous près, et ça me fait frémir, ce serait comme un pieu sale enfoncé dans mon coeur. Je le regarde et le sens dans ma poitrine, je meurs à petit feu, mais pourtant, le sang à beau couler, je me sens libéré, je me sens plus serein, plus calme, comme si je baignais dans le bien être le plus pur.  
  
Des pas derrière moi font crisser la neige, je me retourne. Je dois arrêter d'écrire et pourtant ma plume est guidée par mes simples pensées, c'est plus fort que moi! Les pas se rapprochent, je dois m'arrêter. ARRETE-TOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! Quelle est cette puissance qui m'oblige à rester accroché et écrire mes peurs, mes douleurs ou mes joies ?  
  
Les pas deviennent inquiétants, je dois m'enfuir, je sens que ce sont eux, la marque doit être rose fluo avec cette douleur, ce sont eux, je ne veux pas MOURIR ! J'ai un pincement au coeur. Jamais cette pensée n'avait été exprimée, et pourtant maintenant contre ma volonté, je le dis. Je ressens des sentiments, mais en quoi me suis-je transformé ? En guimauve ??? Non, je n'ose pas croire ce que je ressens en ce moment, non pas maintenant ! Pas aujourd'hui, pas ici, et pourtant! Cette boule dans la gorge ne trompe pas, le picotement dans l'abdomen qui me coupe presque la respiration elle non plus! Je veux pleurer! NON ! Impossible, pas là ! Pas si proche du but ! J'avais réussi à être ce que je voulais, un mur ! J'ai tellement travaillé !  
  
Les pas semblent s'arrêter à côté de moi, je ne résiste pas, je craque. Une larme qui me semble gelée glisse lentement sur ma joue. C'est vraiment une drôle de sensation, le picotement s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que la marque brûle. Les larmes ne semblent plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Les autres vont bien rire, mais je ne les entendrai pas longtemps.  
  
Un rire retentit dans mon dos et une goutte de sueur me parcoure l'échine, je me relève et le cahier tombe par terre. UNE PLUME A PAPOTTE !!!???!!! Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre mais je ne cherche pas, les nausées me font vaciller de droite à gauche.  
  
Un mangemort prend le journal. NE LE LIS PAS ! Trop tard. Le journal se retrouve encore une fois ouvert dans la neige et la plume continue sa course sur le papier. Le mangemort tente de fuir et dit aux autres de le suivre, terrifié, mais les autres regardent le journal sur le sol avec curiosité et ne semblent pas entendre l'autre leur crier de fuir. "ALLEZ- VOUS-EN !!! " hurla le mangemort qui semblait être Lucius Malefoy. " Pourquoi ? " demanda un autre toujours fixant la plume parcourir le papier sans trop lire ce qu'elle écrivait. Je souffle un coup. Ils ne me voient pas, mais je continue à raconter ce qui se passe. Lucius se retourna, sa capuche était tombée et il bavait presque de terreur. " Severus Rogue a été dans les parages, il nous voit, il nous entend, et il écritait " dit- il. Plusieurs mangemorts essayèrent de s'échapper, mais Voldemort était avec eux, et les en empêcha. " Lucius, aurais-tu peur de tuer Dumbledore ? Tes prétextes sont nuls, je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas être allé à Azkaban..."  
  
Il attrapa à son tour mon journal couvert de neige. Un son roque s'échappe de sa gorge et il laisse à nouveau mon journal abîmé tomber. " Mais... mais vous... Malefoy lui a pourtant jeté le sort de l'avada kedavra! " balbutia un mangemort. Je ne sais que dire... aurais-je survécu au sort mortel ? J'en reste tout ouïe "Il ne parlait pas de la présence corporelle de Rogue, mais de son âme. Regardez, elle guide encore la plume du journal. Il était sous cet arbre quand il est mort et ... "  
  
15 décembre  
  
En ces quelques lignes que je rédige aujourd'hui, sont le simple compte rendu des évènement de la fin de journée d'hier.  
  
Voldemort venait d'expliquer en détail MA mort lorsque la plume à papote que mon âme guidait, tomba sur le sol enneigé. Sur le coup je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais comme paralysé. Pas de peur, non, mais de stupéfaction et de peine. J'avais pleuré quelques minutes auparavant, et c'était une chose exceptionnelle. Cela m'avait fait drôle, mais au moment où j'ai su la vérité, je n'avais plus de larmes. J'étais vide.  
  
Je n'avais pas terminé ma vie, mais ils me l'ont retirée avec un sang froid indiscutable.  
  
J'éprouve des émotions, et il n'y a pas que le côté négatif de la chose. J'aurais pu tomber amoureux, aider ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais il a fallut que je termine ainsi.  
  
J'écris moi-même sur cette feuille, sans la plume à papote et pourtant ma main hésite sur le papier. C'est la dernière fois que j'écris dans ce journal. Voldemort l'a touché et je le sens comme salis. Ces quelques lignes seront les dernières, et sûrement la première et dernière exposition de ma vie.  
  
J'aimerais classer ce journal par une simple phrase de conclusion, même si je ne peux pas bouger de mon emplacement, même si je sais que personne ne lira, je veux qu'il soit moi.  
  
La seule chose qui puisse encore parler de moi-même après ma mort, sans tabous. Je pense que la seule chose qui pourrait exprimer ce que je ressens en ce moment serait une larme. Fragile et cristalline, ce serait ce qui me semble être de mon âme à cette heure, mais dans cette larme se trouverait de la haine et de l'expression qui sont des atout indispensables.  
  
Ma main resserre les pages fines du journal. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais " tenir " sans lui.  
  
Noël se passe dans quelques jours, et si j'avais su, ce jour là , je ferais la fête avec les autres, je danserais, je rigolerais, mais il en est autrement et je ne suis qu'une âme. Pas un fantôme, mais une âme salie!  
  
FIN 


End file.
